1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting unit, a light-emitting unit assembly, and a lighting apparatus manufactured using a plurality of light-emitting units.
2. Related Art
With diversification of fashions and consumer tastes, designs of various products, both movables and immovables, are increasingly diversified in recent years. Lighting apparatuses are no exception. Attractive and functional designs which are free from conventional shapes are being proposed.
One example is a lighting apparatus that is assembled by connecting a plurality of flat light-emitting units. Such a lighting apparatus comes in several different shapes depending on how the plurality of light-emitting units are combined.
However, the number of shapes realized by this type of lighting apparatus is still limited, with there being only a low degree of design freedom.